El amor siempre perdura
by oromalfoy
Summary: Ellos eran felices hasta que un día ella descubre que él le ha sido infiel, pero eso terminará con todo el amor que sienten? DrHR
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, esta es mi primer historia, parte de mi esta en ella, espero que la tomen bien y que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son mios, pertenecen a JK.

**Capítulo #1**

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años, porque él ya no quiso compartir su vida con ella y su hijo.

**FLASH BACK**

Eran finales de abril y después de un día largo entre el trabajo y el niño, estaba muy cansada, pero eso no significaba que no esperara a su esposo como todas las noches, que últimamente era más tarde cada vez, como si no quisiera llegar a su casa, ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien y que algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

Después de un rato, escucho un ruido en la ventana y era una lechuza con un mensaje de su esposo, diciendo que no lo esperara que iba a salir con su amigo Blaise a tomarse unas copas, Blaise era amigo de su esposo desde que eran niños, además de que estudiaron en la misma casa cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Ella guardo el mensaje y subió a su recámara y como era su costumbre tomo un libro y sentó en un silloncito que tenía ahí y empezó a leer y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida, estaba muy cansada, además tendría un día muy pesado, le esperaba una recepción en casa de sus suegros, que aunque no aceptaron muy bien el que su hijo se casara con ella, después de que la conocieron tuvieron que aceptar que era un buena mujer y cuando nacio Fausto, fueron mucho mas felices y se llevaban bien.

Cuando el llego a su casa, llegó con mucho sigilo y muy despacio, entro a su habitación y vio con sorpresa a su esposa dormida en el sillón, el solo sonrió y la llevo hasta la cama, el llevaba su rubio cabello un poco despeinado, no era normal en el, ya que el siempre lo traía impecable y tambien traia cara de preocupado, ella desperto en los brazos de su esposo.

- Hola mi vida como te fue con Blaise?

- Bien Mia muy bien, ya sabes como es Blaise.

- Vamos a dormir mañana nos esperan tus padres muy temprano para la recepción de su aniversario.

- Es verdad no me acordaba, vamos a dormir.

El se quito la ropa y se puso un pantalón de seda verde que usaba como pijama y se recostó junto a su esposa.

Al otro día despertaron tarde, ya que el despertador se había apagado, a pesar de que eran magos usaban algunas cosas muggles que ella había incorporado a su vida, Fausto ya estaba despierto por lo que lo metieron a bañar y se apresuraron a irse a la mansión Malfoy, la casa de los padres de él.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy lo hicieron por la red flu, ya los estaban esperando, los preparativos estaban muy avanzados y todos estaban corriendo. Ese día no iba a ser un día normal para nadie, ella lo descubriría mas tarde.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Ella seguía con sus pensamientos en ese fatídico día cuando escucho ruidos en la ventana, para darse cuenta de que era la lechuza de su mejor amigo Harry, Hedwig, que le traía una carta de él, se la quito y la empezó a leer.

_Herms:_

_Te envío este mensaje para recordarte que mi fiesta de compromiso con Ginny, es este sábado y me encantaría verte ahí, recuerda que es en La Madriguera a las 5 de la tarde y no te olvides de mi ahijado, me gustaría mucho verlo._

_Un beso _

_Harry_

Ella sonrió y escribió la contestación, ya que suponía que esperaba una, ya que Hedwig no se movió de ahí.

_Hary:_

_Claro que no se me ha olvidado, no me has hablado de otra cosa en semanas, ahí estaré sin falta._

_Con cariño _

_Hermione._

Aunque ella no tenía ganas de de ninguna fiesta, no le podía fallar a su amigo y menos tratándose de su fiesta de compromiso, le entregó la carta a Hedwig, la cual salió por la ventana alejándose de ahí.

No tenía ánimos de nada, extrañaba mucho a su aún esposo, después de esos dos años no se había decidido a pedirle el divorcio a pesar de que ya no vivían juntos, ella tenía la esperanza de que volverían a ser la familia que siempre espero. Aunque se veían de vez en cuando nunca platicaban, ya que él solo iba por su hijo para llevarlo a pasear, precisamente ese día Fausto estaba con su papá. Ella regreso a sus recuerdos.

FLASHBACK

Narcisa fue la primera en recibirlos, Fausto corrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su abuela, el niño era igualito a su padre, cabello rubio, casi amarillo, sus ojos eran una combinación entre el gris de él y el ámbar de ella, gris en el centro y ámbar alrededor.

- Como esta mi nieto preferido – le dijo Narcissa dándole un gran abrazo al niño.

- Ay abuela soy el único – le contesto el niño y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Llegan a tiempo tenemos que terminar de preparar la casa, aunque tenemos mucha ayuda, nunca esta de mas un poco. Hola Herms, como estas? Te ves muy bien – dijo Narcissa, abrazando a su nuera.

- Muy bien Narcissa muchas gracias – contesto la castaña regresándole el abrazo a su suegra.

- Que para mi no hay un saludo? – intervino el rubio.

- Hola Draco hijo como estas? – a él solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo, entre ellos no eran muy comunes las demostraciones de cariño.

Estaban en los saludos cuando entró por la puerto un muy nervioso Lucius con un traje negro de gala impecable, pero la corbata a medio hacer.

- Cissy, donde estabas, te he estado buscando por toda la casa, necesito ayuda con esto – se dirigió a su esposa y le señalo la corbata, sin percatarse de que su hijo y familia estaban ahí.

- Lucius, cariño, tu hijo esta aquí, van a decir que eres un grosero – le contestó Narcissa acercándose a su esposo y arreglándole la corbata.

- Draco, Hermione, como están? Llegan tarde, ya saben que no me gusta la impuntualidad, además todavía no están arreglados, vamos suban a su habitación a vestirse. – alcanzó a decir Lucius.

- Lo sentimos padre, ahora mismo vamos a arreglarnos – contestó Draco dirigiéndose a la segunda planta donde tenían su habitación cuando visitaban la Mansión, quiñándole el ojo a su mamá.

Fausto ya se había ido a arreglar, ya que como una familia de recursos, el tenía una persona que lo ayudaba en todo y lo cuidaba, Violeta, por lo que Hermione solo tenía que preocuparse por ella y su esposo en ese momento.

Cuando bajaron la gente ya empezaba a llegar, así que juntos se acercaron a saludar a varios amigos de la familia. Entre esas personas se encontraban personalidades muy importantes dentro del Mundo Mágico, también ex-compañeros de Hogwarts, entre ellos Blaise, por lo que se acercaron hasta donde estaba el acompañado por su prometida.

- Hola Blaise te diviertes? Pregunto Draco en un tono sarcástico.

- Si mucho amigo, no sabes cuanto – contesto Blaise en el mismo tono – Hola Hermione que guapa te ves esta noche - volteo a verla la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

En eso estaban cuando oyeron una voz bastante chillona que identificaron bastante bien, era Pansy Parkinson, ex-compañera de Draco en Hogwarts y eterna enamorada de él.

A Hermione no le gusto nada que ella estuviera ahí, pero tomando en cuenta que los papas de ella eran muy amigos de los papas de Draco no dijo nada mas.

- Hola Draquito como estas? – dijo ella con una voz muy melosa que a Hermione le saco de quicio.

- Hola Parkinson, cuantas veces te he dicho que soy Draco, Draco – le contesto él bastante molesto.

- Nos vamos mi vida, creo que tus padres nos están buscando, con permiso – dijo Hermione, con un tono bastante calmado para como se sentía.

- No la soporto, te juro que por mas que trato de aguantarla, nunca he podido, no me da buena espina como se te acerca. – le comentó Hermione a su esposo, mientras se alejaban hacia el otro lado del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

El solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le dijo que no se preocupara que él solo tenía ojos para ella y que la amaba demasiado como para fijarse en alguien mas.

Ella le devolvió el beso y caminaron hasta la pista de baile ya que los músicos habían empezado a tocar y todos comenzaban a bailar.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

El sábado llego muy rápido y ya se estaba alistando para ir a La Madriguera para la fiesta de compromiso de dos de sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ginny, ya estaba lista y bajando las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre, ella grito que abría la puerta, así que fue hacía ella y cuando abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Era Draco.

Parado ahí en el marco con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, esos ojos gris que tanto le gustaban y ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba, cuando vio que era su esposa la que abría la puerta solo le sonrío.

- Hola Draco, si vienes por Fausto, te dije que hoy no lo podrías ver, porque tenemos un compromiso, así que te pido que te retires – le dijo la castaña antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

- No Mia, no vengo por Fausto, de hecho vengo a platicar contigo, puedo pasar?- le contesto el rubio.

- Pues no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar tu y yo, creo que ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos y claro que no puedes pasar – le contesto ella, con un tono agresivo.

Cuando el le iba a contestar, escucho a su hijo quien ya se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí, por lo que ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Draco.

- Papi, Papi, que bueno que estas aquí, llegas a tiempo, ya nos vamos a casa de tío Ron y tía Ginny para una fiesta, vas a ir con nosotros? – pregunto el niño con una carita de ilusión.

- No hijo, no los voy a poder acompañar, solo pase a saludarlos, como estas campeón? – le dijo Draco con un tono triste en su voz.

- Bueno, pues ya vámonos, despídete de papi y ve por tus juguetes y tu capa, dile a Violeta que ya este lista, ya nos vamos. – dijo Hermione volteando a ver a su hijo y después le lanzo una mirada asesina a Draco – para otra vez que vengas deberías de avisarnos para poder atenderte como se debe – le dijo a su esposo, dándose la vuelta y dejando a Draco ahí parado.

- Mione, le habló Draco – por favor ya no estes enojada conmigo –

Ella que no había volteado cuando escucho su nombre pero si se detuvo mientras el seguía hablando.

- Necesito que me perdones, ya te explique lo que paso, por favor que puedo hacer para que me perdones- preguntó el rubio.

Después de esas palabras, ella se volteo lentamente y con todo el coraje que se había guardado le grito a Draco.

- Solo déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, para lo único que tienes que venir a esta casa es por Fausto, por lo que de hoy en adelante Violeta te lo llevará a tu departamento para que ya ni para eso tengas que venir, así que con permiso tengo un compromiso.

Ella se alejo con los ojos llorosos, dejando a Draco en la puerta. Draco se dio la vuelta y salió de la que alguna vez fuera su casa, ahí había pasado los mejores momentos con la mujer a la que amaba, a la que ahora estaba perdiendo por una estupidez, por una aventura, que ni siquiera tuvo que haber pasado. Y se fue se alejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al departamento donde vivía solo a llorar la ausencia de su amada y a pensar lo que iba a hacer para recuperar a su esposa, a su mujer.

Después de que escucho la puerta cerrarse, se soltó llorando porque lo extrañaba, porque lo necesitaba, porque le hubiera gustado decirle que si lo perdonaba, que regresara, que fueran la familia que eran, pero su dignidad se lo prohibió, después de lo que vio esa noche, no lo podía perdonar y no lo iba a hacer.

Llamo a Violeta y a Fausto para irse, aunque no tenía ganas de ir, tampoco se iba a quedar a deprimirse ahí.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, vieron que ya todos estaban ahí, al parecer solo los esperaban a ellos, Harry fue el primero que la vio y corrió a saludarla.

- Herms, que te paso, donde estabas ya hace rato que te esperábamos - le dijo Harry, mientras le daba un abrazo, el se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba y que tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no le preguntó, porque se imaginaba porque estaba así.

- Lo siento Harry, pero tuvimos visitas de último momento – le contesto Hermione, en ese momento entraba Fausto por lo que Harry ya no le pregunto nada mas.

- Hola padrino – dijo Fausto, mientras corría a los brazos de su padrino.

- Fausto, cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas enorme – le dijo Harry mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba al jardín donde estaban todos los demás.

Hermione camino atrás de ellos y también salió al jardín y vio como Fausto se acercaba a jugar con los demás niños, Molly Weasley se acerco a ella y la saludo como siempre, muy efusiva y amorosamente. La castaña solo sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a Ginny, quien estaba muy nerviosa por la fiesta de compromiso.

- Hola Herms, te estábamos esperando, mi novio no quería empezar si tú no llegabas, dice que eres su única familia y que tenías que estar aquí. – le dijo Ginny al oído.

- Gracias por esperarnos Ginny, tuve un contratiempo en casa que hizo que me retrasara, pero ya estoy aquí – le contesto la castaña con una mirada triste.

- Draco verdad?, aún te sigue buscando, después de todo lo que paso? – preguntó su amiga.

- Si, Ginny, todavía me busca y creo que me esta convenciendo de regresar con el, pero todavía lo tengo que pensar, de hecho estoy pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones para pensar las cosas- fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar las castaña, ya que en ese momento tomaba la palabra Harry.

- Atención amigos, los hemos reunido esta tarde – dijo Harry mientras estiraba la mano para llamarle a su novia – para decirles que Ginny y yo finalmente nos vamos a casar, supongo que todos ya estaban esperando la noticia, pero creo que ahora es el momento de hacerlo, el Mundo Mágico ya no esta en peligro y nuestras vidas son mas tranquilas ahora, por lo que – dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ginny, - Quieres ser mi esposa - Ginny se quedo callada unos segundos antes de responder y Harry se puso mas nervioso de lo estaba – Por favor – suplico Harry.

Ginny sonrio y abrazo a su novio – Claro que quiero casarme contigo Harry Potter y estar contigo por el resto de mis días. – contesto la pelirroja, antes de darle un beso apasionado a su ahora prometido.

La fiesta paso sin mas percances, Hermione se sentía tranquila, escuchando las historias que tenían que contar los gemelos y viendo como su hijo se divertía con los sobrinos de Ginny, que para ese entonces ya eran bastantes, se puso a recordar a Draco y ese horrible día, como le recordaba su hijo a su esposo, eran como dos gotas de agua.

**FLASHBACK**

Ya estando en la pista de baile, Pansy se acerco a Draco y le dijo algo en el oído, que solo él escucho y siguió de largo.

- Y ahora que quiere, que no ves que estas conmigo, que ni eso respeta la muy … - alcanzó a decir la castaña antes de que Draco la callara con un beso apasionado.

- Te Amo – le dijo él después de que corto el beso.

Así transcurrieron algunas horas en las cuales estuvieron bailando y bebiendo y conviviendo con todos en la fiesta, llegó un momento en el que se separaron y cada uno estuvo por su lado. Hermione estuvo buscando por todo el salón a su esposo sin éxito, cuando se encontró a Blaise y se puso a platicar con él mientras esperaba a su esposo.

- Que tal va todo Hermione – preguntó Blaise.

- Bien Blaise, todo bien, que tal ustedes ayer? A donde fueron, ya no tuve tiempo de platicar con Draco – dijo la castaña como si nada pasara.

- Anoche? – pregunto extrañado Blaise.

- No salieron anoche? Draco me dijo que iban a tomar unas copas y llego bastante tarde. – pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- Este, la verdad es que no Hermione – contesto Blaise muy nervioso y temiendo el castigo que le daría su amigo cuando se enterará.

- Entonces con quien estuvo anoche Draco?, gracias Blaise muchas gracias, me retiro.

Blaise le iba a contestar algo, pero ella ya iba muy lejos, de hecho se dirigía hacia la segunda planta a su habitación, no queria que nadie la viera así, se sentía decepcionada y quería saber porque Draco le había mentido y que es lo que realmente estuvo haciendo esa noche, pero eso se lo preguntaría en cuanto apareciera por la puerta de la habitación.

Paso por la habitación de Fausto para darle las buenas noches, se acerco a su camita y lo vio ahí dormido como un angelito, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a su habitación que se encontraba en el otro pasillo.

Iba hacia su habitación cuando escucho ruidos muy extraños en otra de las habitaciones del ala donde estaba la recámara de Fausto, se acerco y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y entro casi de puntitas, pero no esperaba ver lo que encontró, era Draco, su Draco en la cama con la mujer que mas odiaba, si con Pansy Parkinson, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione por lo que seguían, Pansy gemía y gritaba el nombre de Draco, Hermione se quedo paralizada al ver esa escena, no se podía mover y mucho menos hablar, quería gritar, decirle a Draco que era un estupido, que como era capaz de haberle dicho un par de horas antes que la amaba y que nunca se fijaría en nadie mas.

Quiso salir de ahí, pero cuando se acercaba a la puerta Pansy escucho un ruido y volteo y entre gemidos grito.

- Bienvenida sangre-sucia, finalmente te enteraste de lo nuestro.

- Que? – dijo Draco volteando también a la puerta y viendo que su esposa estaba parada ahí viéndolo con decepción, tristeza, coraje. Él se quito de encima de Pansy y quiso alcanzar a Hermione, pero ella fue mas rápida porque ya había salido de ahí yendose a la recámara de Fausto donde se encerró para que el no pudiera decirle nada, al otro día se irían ella y su hijo muy temprano sin dar explicaciones.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Hermione estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba hacia ella.

- Hola Herms, cuanto tiempo sin verte – le dijeron

- Hola Ron, no te vi. llegar, como estas?, como esta Luna y los niños? – dijo la castaña sonriéndole y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

El pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Todos están muy bien, gracias, pero ven a verlos por ti misma, ellos también te extrañan mucho. – le contesto su amigo.

- Vamos, los gemelos deben de estar enormes. – dijo la castaña, caminando junto a Ron hacía el jardín donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

Hermione, pasó el resto de la tarde, platicando con sus amigas Luna y Ginny y se olvido por unos momentos de lo triste que se sentía.

Los asistentes a la fiesta se fueron retirando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron Harry, Ginny Ron, Luna y Hermione, los niños ya se habían dormido y decidieron que los dejarían dormir y se irían temprano al día, por lo que se disponían a dormir, Hermione y Ginny se quedarían en la habitación de esta, Ron y Luna en la que había sido la habitación de Ron y Harry, se quedaría en el sillón, ya que el cuarto que estaba disponible que era el de los gemelos, estaba ocupado por los niños.

Ya en la recámara de Ginny estaban muy calladas, pero Ginny no podía quedarse así con la duda de que le pasaba a su amiga, a la que siempre había sido su compañía.

- Herms, que te pasa? Te he notado muy ausente - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ay Ginny, no se que voy a hacer, extraño mucho a Draco, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin él, además para colmo hoy antes de venir para acá, fue a la casa con el pretexto de que quería ver a Fausto, pero no lo deje hablar, me cuesta mucho trabajo perdonarlo, si no lo hubiera visto, talvez todo sería diferente.

- Amiga, debes de darle tiempo, se que esto que pasó ya tiene casi dos años, además en este tiempo, el te ha demostrado que ya no esta con Pansy y eso debería de darle puntos, ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad de explicarte, simplemente lo has estado evitando y perdón que te lo diga, pero tu has sido muy injusta con él.

- Injusta dices?, y yo que? Donde quedo, se supone que él fue el que me engaño y todavía me dices que soy injusta – contestó la castaña bastante moleta.

- No digo que todo este a su favor, pero algo tuvo que haber pasado para que pasara lo de él y Pansy, tu sabes como se las juega ella y además que casualidad que justamente el día que están ahí, casualmente los encuentras, yo no creo que Draco sea tan estúpido como para hacer eso. – dijo Ginny con cara de estar analizando las cosas.

- Pues si en eso tienes razón Ginny, pero que debo hacer, siento que debo de darle la oportunidad para hablar, pero también recuerda que Pansy me busco y me dijo que ya tenían mucho tiempo con esa relación – contesto Hermione.

- Si, pero tu sabes como es esa mujer, todo lo cambia y puede inventar muchas cosas con tal de salirse con la suya, ella siempre quizo a Draco para ella y cuando él decidió estar contigo, ella no se quedo nada bien, aparentemente acepto su relación y busco la manera de separarlos y por lo que veo lo esta logrando, porque ya no están juntos, aunque se amen y se adoren, piénsalo Herms no es normal eso que paso. – dijo la pelirroja antes de darse la vuelta para ya dormirse.

- Creo que eso será lo mejor pensarlo y como tu dices, descartar todas las posibilidades, ahora a dormir, buenas noches – dijo la castaña bostezando

Diciendo esto se quedaron dormidas, Hermione estaba durmiendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, después de haberse desahogado con su mejor amiga.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo, como prometido les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review y que les gusto mi fic, por favor diganme si les sigue gustando.**

**mica-prongs, Deydra Felton, Vittoria Malfoy, Perversa (amiga, gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto, te mando muchos besos), Julieta Granger y Valeria Malfoy.**

**De verdad gracias a todas. le mando un gran abrazo.**

**Capítulo #2**

Esa noche Hermione no durmió bien, estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que su amiga le había dicho de la relación de Draco con Pansy, debía tomar una decisión y tenía que ser pronto, ella no podía seguir así, se estaba acabando, siempre estaba deprimida y ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con Fausto, le estaba dejando todo a Violeta y eso no era justo para nadie, ella extrañaba a su hijo y él era el único que podía sacarla del hoyo donde se estaba metiendo.

Por la mañana cuando bajo a desayunar ya se sentía mas tranquila y se sentó a la mesa junto a su hijo, mientras se sentaba decía buenas días a todos, Molly le sirvió el desayuno y estaban platicando todos juntos como una gran familia, como hacía mucho tiempo no estaba.

En eso estaban cuando se escuchó un ruido, era el clásico de la chimenea cuando alguien estaba llegando, Arthur fue a ver de que se trataba y cual fue su sorpresa que era ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy y estaba en un estado bastante lamentable, traía unos pantalones negros, de hecho su color favorito, una camisa de seda negra desfajada, el cabello despeinado y un fuerte olor a alcohol.

Arthur se acerco hasta él y lo alcanzó a detener ya que estuvo a punto de caer por la borrachera que traía, al mismo tiempo Arthur llamaba a Hermione quién se asomo a la estancia y vio a Draco en ese estado reprobable.

- Draco que paso? Que tienes? – preguntó la castaña bastante preocupada.

- Te extraño Mia, te extraño mucho, necesitamos hablar por favor – le dijo Draco tratando de abrazar a su aún esposa.8u7y6

Hermione volteo a ver a Arthur y le dijo que se llevará a Fausto a otro lado para que no viera a su papá en ese estado, el regreso a la cocina y se llevó a los niños al jardín.

Mientras en la sala, Hermione llevó a Draco hasta un sillón y lo recostó ahí, ella se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y lo miro a los ojos, ella nunca se habría imaginado al gran Draco Malfoy en este estado, se veía fatal y también que no había dormido, traía unas ojeras impresionantes y los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado.

- Mia, no me dejes, te necesito, hip, por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que paso no fue mi culpa, por favor, hip. – suplico el rubio.

- Draco creo que no es el momento ni el lugar, además mírate como estas, tu crees que ese es un buen ejemplo para tu hijo? – lo regaño Hermione.

- No Mia, creo que tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya solo quiero que lo pienses y que me digas cuando podemos hablar – le contestó Draco, agachando la cabeza.

- Esta bien, yo te llamaré, ya no me busques por favor, me hace mucho daño verte y no tengo ganas de seguir deprimida, vete Draco por favor.

- Me voy por el momento Mia, pero no me haré a un lado, Te Amo y eso nadie me escuchas, nadie lo va a cambiar. – dijo Draco dándole la espalda a Hermione y saliendo hacía la calle, solo se escuchó un ruido, quería decir que el se había desaparecido.

Hermione se quedó sentada viendo como se marchaba el amor de su vida cuando lo vio, sintió el enorme deseo de abrazarlo y darle un gran beso, pero lo pensó y mejor actuó como una mujer a la que habían engañado, se quedó pensando en como siguieron las cosas después de que vio a Draco con Pansy.

**FLASHBACK**

Eran las dos de la mañana pero no podía dormir, cada que cerraba los ojos veía la escena que acaba de presenciar, jamás se imagino que él, su esposo, el amor de su vida, fuera a engañarla y mucho menos con la persona a la que más odiaba, en eso estaba cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, seguramente era Draco, así que hizo caso omiso al sonido de la puerta y la hechizo para que él no pudiera entrar.

Por la mañana, despertó temprano, aunque no había dormido ni dos horas seguidas, pero no quería dormir, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se levantó y fue hacía el baño a darse un baño para estar lista antes de que Fausto se despertara y ya no pudiera hacer nada más.

Cuando salió de bañarse, conjuro un café, Fausto ya estaba despierto por lo que se apresuró a cambiarlo, quería salir de la Mansión Malfoy antes de que todos despertaran, realmente no quería dar explicaciones de nada y no estaba de ánimo para hacerlo.

Fausto se cambio a regañadientes, pero la obedeció, el solo le preguntaba por su papá y que quería verlo, pero ella sólo le contestaba que pronto, que se tenían que apurar para llegar a la casa, ella no quería vera Draco, no quería enfrentarlo en ese momento, ella tenía que asimilar muchas cosas y decidir que hacer, pero en ese momento no deseaba verlo.

Salieron de la habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa, ahí dormido en el piso, estaba Draco, estaba sentado y recargado en la pared de la habitación de Fausto, pasó muy despacio y le dijo a Fausto que no hiciera ruido que su papi estaba durmiendo y que no lo despertaran.

- Pero que hace papi dormido en el piso mami? – preguntó Fausto con toda la inocencia que un niño puede tener.

- No lo se hijo, pero no lo despiertes – le contesto la castaña casi en un susurro.

Bajaron hasta donde estaba la chimenea y cuando ella iba a aventar los polvos flu para irse a casa, escuchó su nombre.

- Mia, no te vayas, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó, por favor – era Draco que con la voz dormida le llamaba.

Ella no le hizo caso y dijo casa de Familia Malfoy Granger, mientras aventaba los polvos y desaparecían de la Mansión Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ella se apresuro a subir a su recámara, sabía que Draco llegaría atrás de ellos, así que dejó al niño al cuidado de Violeta, quién ya estaba ahí y subió mientras le daba instrucciones.

- Violeta, me voy a mi habitación, por favor cuando llegue el señor, dile que no me siento bien y que no me moleste.

- Si señora se lo diré- contesto la muchacha.

Efectivamente, atrás de ellos llegó Draco y sin preguntar subió también hacía su habitación, pero cuando llegó hasta ahí, estaba otra vez cerrada.

- Mia, por favor ábreme, necesitamos hablar, por favor déjame hablar - le gritaba el rubio.

Al otro lado de la puerta solo se escuchaba silencio, ella no pensaba abrir y puso un hechizo para no escuchar del otro lado, para no escucharlo.

El siguió insistiendo, pero al ver que no iba a responder, se retiro hacía una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, se dio un baño y bajo a buscar a Fausto, era domingo y por lo regular se quedaban en casa y la pasaban ahí, tomando un poco de sol, en la alberca y haciendo actividades juntos, sólo que esta vez iba a ser completamente diferente.

Hermione no estaba de ánimos de nada y sabía que Draco estaba ahí, porque escuchaba a Fausto gritando en el jardín cuando lo llamaba, ya se acercaba la hora de la comida y tendría que salir, no quería que Fausto se enterara que estaba disgustada con su padre, por lo que se levantó y fue hacía el baño a darse un baño relajante antes de bajar a comer con su "familia".

Cuando bajo fue hacía el jardín encontró a Draco y a Fausto jugando soccer, a Fausto le gustaba mucho y lo hacía bien, aunque Draco al principio estaba renuente a que Fausto lo jugara ya que decía que eso era de muggles y él no tenía porque hacerlo, al final ella le hizo entender que eso era bueno, además ella era muggle y no tenía porque expresarse así de ese deporte y a él también le llego a gustar, claro que no mas que el Quidditch, pero ya habría tiempo para enseñarle a su hijo a jugarlo y a convertirse en el mejor buscador, mejor de lo que fue él.

Ella se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban en el jardín para verlos jugar, traía un vestido tipo halter color verde agua hasta las rodillas, ceñido de arriba, pero en corte A abajo, Fausto volteo a verla y la saludo con la mano, ella de devolvió el saludo y le sonrió, en ese momento Draco también le sonrío, pero ella se puso seria.

Terminaron de jugar, claro que Fausto siempre le ganaba a su papá y esta vez no era la excepción, Fausto le había metido más de 10 goles y Draco no se había podido defender.

Lulú, la elfina de la cocina se apareció y les dijo que la comida estaba servida que podían pasar cuando quisieran, Hermione le dio las gracias y la elfina desapareció.

Los hombres de la casa estaban muy sudados y ya se acercaban corriendo hasta donde estaba Hermione, pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar que se fueran a lavar ya los tenía a los dos dándole besos en las mejillas y llenándola de sudor, ella solo reía y les decía que se fueran a asear que ya estaba la comida lista.

Hermione se retiro hacía el comedor y padre e hijo se fueron a lavar para comer. Cuando llegaron al comedor el ambiente estaba muy tenso, sobretodo porque Hermione no le dirigía la palabra a Draco, ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, eso no paso desapercibido por Fausto, quién preguntó a su mamá que era lo que pasaba.

- Nada hijo, solo que no me siento bien estoy muy cansada, la fiesta de ayer me agoto mucho, termina tu comida.

- Si hijo mami no esta bien, por lo que ahorita que termines de comer vas a lavarte los dientes y vas a tu habitación por favor – le dijo el rubio a su hijo, volteando a ver la aprobación de su esposa.

- Si mi niño por favor, pero estaremos en el despacho si necesitas algo – dijo Hermione.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

En eso estaba cuando sintió que se sentaban a su lado, era Ginny, quién había visto salir a Draco y fue a hacerle compañía a su amiga.

- Estas bien Herms? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Si, estoy bien, creo que al menos ahora pudimos tener una conversación civilizada, es la primera vez que no peleamos desde que se fue de la casa, lo ví tan devastado, tan indefenso, se nota que tampoco la esta pasando bien, sabes? estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer, será verdad que Pansy lo planeo todo y trató de separarnos, bueno al fin lo consiguió, pero me refiero a que Draco no tuvo nada que ver, como ha intentado decírmelo en tantas ocasiones?, a veces creo que he sido injusta con él.

- No Herms, no digas eso, tampoco es que hayas sido injusta con él, las cosas que él hizo no estuvieron nada bien, independientemente de lo que Pansy pudo o no pudo haber hecho.

- Sabes Ginny?, sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Pansy el día que fue a verme a platicarme su "relación" con Draco. Tal vez cuando me dijo todas esas cosas no vi lo que realmente estaba pasando, debí preguntar más, pero me quede con su versión y aún ahorita le sigo dando vueltas a todo eso.

- Precisamente por eso te digo que talvez las cosas no sean del todo como tú las viste.

- Si, nunca indague, ni pregunte nada – dijo la castaña.

- Tienes muchas cosas que pensar amiga, porque no te tomas unos días de vacaciones, vete con Fausto y descansen, estén juntos, disfruta a tu hijo y la respuesta llegará.

- Ya lo había pensado, de hecho le eche un ojo a una cabañita en el campo, con alberca y toda la cosa y la voy a rentar, voy a solicitar mis vacaciones en el Ministerio y lo planearé. – dijo muy entusiasmada Hermione – Bueno pues ahora me voy a mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que planear, voy a buscar a Fausto y a despedirnos.

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa que decidas, aquí estaré para escucharte – le dijo Ginny, dándole un abrazo.

- Gracias Ginny, de verdad nada sería lo mismo si no contara contigo.

Hermione, buscó a Fausto, se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó todo estaba muy tranquilo, llevó a Fausto a dormir y después también ella se acostó, claro que como todos los días por más que daba vueltas en la cama no podía conciliar el sueño, empezó a recordar cuando habló con Draco y le dijo que se fuera de la casa sin darle oportunidad de nada.

**FLASHBACK**

Entraron al despacho y se sentaron en un sillón que estaba ahí, donde habían pasado tantas cosas juntos.

- Mia, gracias por escucharme, de verdad necesito que me escuches. – comenzó el rubio.

- No, solo hemos venido aquí para que tu me escuches, te vas a ir esta misma noche de la casa, no quiero volver a verte, a Fausto le diré que tuviste un viaje de negocios y que tardarás en regresar, ahora esta muy chico para decirle que sus papás ya no van a vivir juntos, en cuanto al divorcio, mi abogado se contactará contigo, con permiso – dijo Hermione, muy tranquila, pero muy decidida y segura de lo que estaba diciendo y salió del despacho y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, si Draco tenía que recoger sus cosas, le iba a dar su espacio, ella regresaría para dormir más tarde.

Draco se quedó sin habla, él esperaba que ella le diera la oportunidad de hablar de decirle lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, corrió hacía la puerta para alcanzar a su esposa, él no podía permitir que su matrimonio se fuera al caño por lo que pasó, que según la versión de él, no pasó.

Draco, estaba devastado, aún no podía creer que Hermione lo hubiera corrido de la casa, esa noche ya no pudo hablar con ella, por más que lo intento, pero tampoco quería que las cosas se pusieran peor, por lo que decidió sacar algo de su ropa, claro que no toda, era muchísima, él esperaba estar de regreso en unos días, pero eso no pasó.

Pasaron dos meses, desde que Draco se fuera de la casa y ella seguía renuente en hablar con él, realmente le había dolido lo que pasó y no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él, ya se había puesto en contacto con un abogado que estaba especializado en divorcios, pero se le estaba dificultando porque Draco no quería firmar, él no se quería divorciar.

Hermione tuvo que ir a verlo para llevarle los papeles del divorcio y que los firmara, eso iba a ser muy difícil para ella, ya que todo lo que sentía por él seguía ahí, a pesar de todo el dolor ella lo amaba y no estaba siendo muy fácil para ella sacarlo de su cabeza y menos de su corazón.

Ella no le aviso a Draco que iba a ir a verlo, el ya estaba viviendo en un departamento, muy lujoso por cierto, ella tocó el timbre, pero ella no estaba lista para ver lo que vio cuando abrieron la puerta, ella estaba ahí, si Pansy Parkinson, con una sonrisa de triunfo y como siempre odiosa, vestida, bueno si se le podía llamar a eso estar vestida, con una bata transparente negra y se veia que debajo de esa bata no traía nada puesto.

- Sangre – sucia a que debemos el placer de tu visita – preguntó Pansy-

- Vengo a ver a Draco, le podrías hablar por favor – dijo Hermione con mucha seguridad y evitando que se le notara el nudo en la garganta, ella se quedo parada en la puerta.

- Él no esta, tuvo que salir, pero pasa, podrías esperarlo. – le contesto la rubia en tono de burla.

- No gracias, solo vine a darle estos documentos – contesto la castaña entregándole un sobre a Pansy – y dile por favor que esta vez si los firme. – se dio la vuelta y fue hacía el elevador.

- No tienes curiosidad de saber que hago aquí – le dijo Pansy.

Hermione volteó lentamente y la vio de arriba abajo y le contestó – La verdad lo que hagan con su vida es su problema, yo en eso no me meto, solo quería dejar esos documentos para que los firme, con permiso – terminó diciendo la castaña y se alejo de ahí.

Pansy sonrió triunfante y regresó al departamento, se puso su ropa y salió de ahí, solo que eso ya no lo vio Hermione.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Despertó sudando y muy agitada, después de ese sueño-recuerdo, no se sentía nada bien. Todo le recordaba a él, tenía que tomar una decisión y debía ser pronto o se iba a volver loca.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola mis queridas lectoras, perdon por la tardanza, pero la inspiración se fue de paseo y no quería subir algo que a mi no me gustara.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejedo review, aunque creo que a todas les conteste, hay algunas personas que no me dejan su e-mail, pls si me dejan review ponganme su e-mail para que podamos comunicarnos.

Ahora ya no los agobio con mas cosas, les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

**Capítulo #3**

Hermione había decidido alejarse de todo lo que la estaba lastimando, todo le recordaba a Draco y ya no podía seguir así, eso era muy malo, así que ese día fue hasta el Ministerio y entró a la oficina de su jefe.

- Hola jefe – saludo la castaña – se puede?

- Claro Herms entra toma asiento, que pasa?, no te ves bien – comentó el jefe de Hermione.

- Pues si, no me siento nada bien, he andado muy triste y la verdad es que no estoy rindiendo igual en mi trabajo, de hecho por eso estoy aquí, necesito que me autorices unas vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones, de hecho si no se puede pues tendré que renunciar, tengo que alejarme un rato de todo -

- Unas vacaciones?, pero a donde, con quién te vas, que vas a hacer? -

- No me cuestiones tanto, estoy pensando en irme a una cabaña que ví en el campo y me llevo a mi hijo, quiero pasar más tiempo con él es en una zona muggle. -

- Si claro me lo imagino, después de todo lo que has pasado, creo que es sano que te vayas de vacaciones, la verdad es que yo te lo iba a proponer pero no sabía como, con eso de que eres muy responsable, además la mejor que tenemos en este departamento.

- Muchas gracias, pero si sigues diciendo eso me la voy a creer, esto sólo es temporal y me va a ayudar. -

- No te preocupes Herms, tu lugar te estará esperando cuando regreses, vete con mucho cuidado y mantente en contacto, no me gustaría que te pasará algo.

- De verdad te lo agradezco Sirius, esto es muy importante para mi, solo recojo unas cosas en mi oficina delego mis pendientes y me voy. – dijo la castaña dándole un gran abrazo a su jefe pero sobretodo gran amigo Sirius Black.

- Esta bien, ahora descansa y olvídate de todo –

- Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, no te preocupes. – dijo Hermione saliendo de la oficina de su jefe.

Termino sus pendientes y se fue a hacer las maletas a su casa.

Mientras tanto en un departamento alejado de ahí, un rubio platinado de ojos grises se desesperaba porque no tenía noticias de su esposa, habían pasado tres semanas desde que fue a buscarla y aún no lo buscaba y eso lo tenía al borde de la locura, no estaba yendo a la oficina, había dejado todo en manos de su mejor amigo y socio Blaise Zabini, él sólo firmaba los documentos que se necesitaban los cuales Blaise le llevaba a su casa. Esa tarde él tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar y se sentía peor.

Seguía dándole vueltas a todo, cuando sonó el timbre, él se apresuro a abrir esperando que fuera la dueña de sus desvelos, pero cuando abrió la puerta se desilusiono. Era Blaise Zabini su socio.

- Que hay? – preguntó el rubio dejando pasar a su amigo – que haces por aquí?

- Pues solo pase a ver como estas, me tienes muy preocupado, de verdad ya no eres tu, te desconozco – le contestó su amigo.

- Pues como quieres que este, ella no me llama y yo no quiero hostigarla con lo mismo, se que ella debe de estar pensando muchas cosas, pero necesito decirle que fue lo que pasó – dijo Draco con tristeza en los ojos.

- Pues si amigo te entiendo, pero también la entiendo a ella, yo se que han pasado casi dos años de eso, y no me explico como es que todavía quieres que este contigo.

- Entonces no entiendes Zabini, yo la amo, eso no es suficiente?, estos dos años sin ella han sido el infierno, aunque la veo cuando paso por Fausto, no es lo mismo, extraño su cuerpo, su olor, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, estoy desesperado – dijo casi gritando el rubio, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro agarrándose el cabello y revolviéndoselo-

- Se lo que es eso amigo, pero no te puedes dar por vencido, si de verdad la amas, búscala tú, ve a donde ella y has que te escuche.

- Y tú crees que no lo he intentado, no te digo que hasta me presente en casa de los Weasleys borracho y le suplique de rodillas que me escuchara.

- Jajajajajajaja, oye amigo eso no me lo habías contado, me imagino la escena, tu rodeado de pelirrojos viendo como caes ante una mujer que no te hace caso – se burlo Blaise.

- Ahora te burlas, primero te preocupas por mi, pero ahora te burlas – le dijo un Draco muy indignado.

- Perdón amigo, pero eso me hubiera gustado verlo, de verdad – le contesto el moreno.

- Bueno ya, déjame en paz a todo esto a que vienes, no les dije que no quería ver a nadie, y eso te incluye a ti – dijo Draco volviendo a su pose arrogante, clásica de un Malfoy.

- Vine porque estaba preocupado, pero ni eso agradeces, mejor me voy – dijo Blaise fingiendo estar indignado.

- Pues si ya vete, porque además solo vienes a burlarte de mi, y serás mi amigo pero eso no se lo paso a nadie me oíste a nadie y no tengo porque aguantar eso, así que ya conoces donde esta la puerta.

- Amigo, no te molestes, solo estaba tratando de levantarte el ánimo, además necesito tu firma en unos documentos de la oficina. – contestó el moreno.

- Esta bien, dame los documentos, ahorita te podría estar entregando toda mi compañía y ni cuenta me daría, pero creo que confío en ti – contestó el rubio mientras firmaba los documentos.

- Ya cálmate Draco, si la amas tanto como dices, no te des por vencido, mira aún no firman el divorcio, todavía tienes oportunidad de recuperarla. – le dijo Blaise mientras le palmeaba la espalda como para darle consuelo.

- Quisiera verte a ti en esta situación, de verdad no se lo deseo a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo.

- No gracias, yo no tengo a una loca obsesionada atrás de mi, tratando de hacerme la vida difícil. – le contesto su amigo.

- Pansy – susurró Draco – ella es la culpable de que todo esto este pasando, pero te juro que ella va a tener su merecido y mas después de lo que se de ella, se va a arrepentir toda su vida de lo que me hizo. – dijo el rubio con mucho rencor.

- Amigo, tu sabes que la venganza es mala, no te va a traer nada bueno.

- Y eso me lo dices tu?? – se burlo el rubio – somos Slytherin y creo que es nuestra naturaleza y ella me las va a pagar.

- Porque no primero te dedicas a traer de regreso a tu familia y después te preocupas por la venganza, por lo que escuche, ella se va de vacaciones con el niño y no se sabe cuanto tiempo estará fuera ni a donde va – dijo muy serio Blaise.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????, y me lo dices hasta ahora, cuanto tiempo mas ibas a esperar para decírmelo, estoy perdiendo aquí el tiempo contigo – gritó Draco, yendo hacía su recámara, se cambio, se peino y salió corriendo todo eso en un tiempo de cinco minutos.

Mientras tanto Blaise solo salía del departamento sin decir nada, solo sonreía.

Del otro lado de Londres, una guapa castaña corría por toda la casa, revisando que todo estuviera cerrado y que no pasaría nada mientras estuviera fuera, aunque tenía elfos domésticos, también ellos iban a estar fuera, ya que les había dado vacaciones, de acuerdo a las nuevas leyes de los elfos, que por cierto ella ayudo a decretar.

- Fausto ya estas listo??, ya nos tenemos que ir – gritaba la castaña a su hijo.

- Si mamá ya voy para allá – le contestó el pequeño.

- Violeta por favor, toma las cosas de Fausto ya nos vamos, yo ya tengo todo el equipaje en mi bolso, vamos que no llegaremos al translador. – apuro Hermione yendo hacía la chimenea. – vamos Fausto – tomándole la mano a si hijo tomó algunos polvos flu – te veo en el Callejón Diagon Violeta, no tardes – dijo la castaña antes de desaparecer.

En el momento en el que Violeta desaparecía en la chimenea, Draco se apareció en la sala viendo como se iba la última esperanza de recuperar a su familia.

- MIIIIIIAAAAAAAA te necesito, Mia, te necesito junto a mi – grito Draco cayendo de rodillas y soltando algunas lágrimas.

- No dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, te buscare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, tienes que escucharme, eso es un juramento – sollozo Draco.

Ginny se sentía muy inquieta y no sabía que hacer, su boda estaba cada día mas cerca, pero no se sentía tranquila porque no sabía cuando volvería su mejor amiga y madrina, ella había prometido estar en contacto y regresar antes para ayudarle con todos los preparativos.

Lo único que sabía era que se iba a descansar y a tratar de olvidar o a tomar una decisión de lo que iba a ser su vida, de hecho ella misma le había recomendado hacerlo, pero ahora que se había ido, ella tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar, que cerca estaba de la verdad.

En eso estaba la pelirroja, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, fue a abrir y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- Tu?? Que haces aquí?? – preguntó Ginny entre enojada y sorprendida.

- Mira que no te he venido a verte a ti pelirroja, vine porque me urge hablar con Potter – le contestaron en un tono arrogante.

- Pues no, aquí no esta Malfoy, así que ya te puedes ir.

- Pues fíjate que no me voy hasta que hable con el, así que tendrás que aguantarme – contesto el rubio.

- Ay Draco – suspiró Ginny – no puede ser que después de tantos años todavía te comportes con esa actitud infantil.

- Pues la que empezó fuiste tu, yo solo me defiendo – dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la boca – de verdad necesito localizar a Potter, tu sabes donde pueda estar? – preguntó el rubio.

- Lo mas probable es que este en el Ministerio, con su padrino o podría estar en su departamento, la verdad es que no lo ando checando. – le contestó la pelirroja.

- Muchas gracias, lo voy a buscar, pero si lo ves dile que me busque, que me urge hablar con él - diciendo esto se retiro de La Madriguera, dejando a Ginny muy desconcertada por la actitud del rubio.

Ginny cerró la puerta y se preguntó si Draco sabría que Hermione se había ido de vacaciones, porque si era eso, ni el mismo Harry sabía donde estaba, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho, cuando viera a Harry le preguntaría.

En El Ministerio las cosas no estaban muy diferentes, dos hombres muy atractivos platicaban en una de las oficinas sobre el paradero de Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante de su generación y de muchas mas que le siguieron, estaban preocupados por ella, ya que a nadie le había dicho a donde iba.

- Sirius, tu crees que vaya a estar bien?, digo a pesar de que vencimos a Voldemort hace mucho, aún hay muchos mortífagos por ahí que querrán hacerle daño por ser la esposa del traidor y mas si saben su situación actual, eso de que están separados y que el todavía la quiere recuperar – comentó un Harry muy preocupado.

- Pues no se que decirte Harry, la verdad es que no creo que quieran hacerle daño, además por la forma en la que se fue, digo sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, pues va a estar segura, además te recuerdo que ella es la mejor estratega y aurora que existe, ella sabe defenderse. – contestó un Sirius convencido de lo que decía.

- Si se que ella sabe defenderse, pero aún así no puedo dejar de estar preocupado.

- Si en eso tienes… - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo – si adelante– dijo Sirius.

- Pendón por la interrupción pero me dijeron que aquí podría localizar a Potter y no se equivocaron, - dijo un Draco muy amable, mientras saludaba a Harry y a Sirius con un apretón de manos y sin mas soltó la pregunta – saben algo de Mia??

- Lo único que sabemos es que esta de vacaciones, pero no sabemos donde – contestó un Harry preocupado.

- Necesito encontrarla, no me siento tranquilo, traigo un mal presentimiento – dijo el rubio, sentándose junto a Harry y sirviéndose un poco de lo que estaban tomando ellos antes de su llegada, whisky de fuego.

- Únete al grupo, nosotros también estamos preocupados, no se porque pero tengo miedo por ella. – le dijo Harry.

- Entonces debemos encontrarla, no podemos dejar que nada le pase. – contestó Draco un poco molesto por la tranquilidad de sus palabras.

- Pero de donde vienen tus presentimientos, no es normal que tu te sientas así, tu sabes algo que nosotros no?, dinos que pasa? – Pregunto Sirius.

- Pues no es nada en concreto, solo que me llego esta nota la semana pasada – contesto el rubio entregándoles un pedazo de pergamino.

Sirius lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Traidor,_

_Tu fin se acerca, prepárate para lo peor._

_Tus amigos._

- Es muy escueta, realmente no dice mucho, pero al menos es una pista de que los mortífagos se están reuniendo, que es lo que tramaran – comentó el niño-que-vivió.

- Si Potter, ya me di cuenta, pero además el otro día ví a Nutt entrar al edificio de Parkinson y eso si que está muy extraño, creo que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto y como ella odia a Mia, pues tendremos que protegerla. – dijo Draco.

- Con esto me asustas mas, tenemos que encontrarla o al menos advertirle de lo que esta pasando, yo lo único que se es que se iba a una cabaña muggle, pero no se en que parte. – comentó Sirius.

- Pues vamos a mandarle un mensaje y ella decidirá que hacer, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

- Como nadamas un mensaje, tenemos que encontrarla y protegerla, tal vez sin que ella se entere, pero no podemos dejarla sola. – dijo el rubio casi gritando.

- Haber, haber, Malfoy, tu ya no trabajas en el Ministerio y lo que vayamos a hacer creo que no te incumbe, porque no te quedas calladito y nosotros decidiremos que hacer. – le contesto Sirius.

- Lo que no entiendes Black es que es mi esposa y quisiera ayudar, se que no trabajo mas en el Ministerio, pero si necesito trabajar otra vez para ustedes para proteger a mi esposa, lo haré. – dijo Draco con mucha convicción.

- Estarías dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de tus superiores, aquí presentes, porque eso no se te da mucho Malfoy. – dijo riéndose Harry.

- Mira Potter, se trata de la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo, creo que aceptaré cualquier cosa.

- Pues entonces manos a la obra, lo que necesitamos por el momento Draco es que tu trabajes encubierto, que te acerques a Parkinson y que te cuente sus planes, mientras nosotros averiguaremos donde esta Hermione para poder protegerla. -

- Si eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento, lo haré, aunque no creas que esto me hace muy feliz Black.

- Lo sabemos Draco, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para detener a todos los mortífagos que siguen prófugos, trataremos que Herms este bien y la vamos a proteger. – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, supongo que si quiero comunicarme con ustedes solo usaremos la clave, como antes, si ellos descubren que otra vez estoy metido con ustedes, esta vez no creo salir vivo.

- Muy bien Malfoy, ahora a trabajar, cualquier cosa te estaremos avisando, cuando tu sepas algo también dinos, esto lo mantendremos entre nosotros por el momento, ningún otro auror debe enterarse, así que solo seremos nosotros tres, toda la investigación se centrará aquí. – les dijo Sirius.

- Esta bien, nos estamos comunicando. Mucha suerte. – dijo el rubio, saliendo del despacho, se dirigió al elevador para irse a su casa y tratar de buscar a su esposa, él no se podía confiar en lo que hicieran Harry y Sirius, él sabía que su familia estaba en peligro y los iba a defender a como diera lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia, como les dije al inicio de la historia, esto es parte de mi vida y quiero compartirla con ustedes.

Un gran abrazo y seguimos leyendonos.

Oromalfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas,**

Se que demore bastante en subir este capítulo, no tengo una buena excusa, porque he andado con muchas cosas, entre cuidar a mi hijo, el trabajo y la casa, realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. 

**Recibi un mensaje donde me reclamaban que si dejo reviews en otras historias, pero no actualizo la mia, la verdad es que tiene razon, ella me ayudo a que regresara la musa y pudiera terminar este capítulo.**

Pero ya sin tanto bla bla bla, les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero que les guste y espero recibir algunos reviews.

**Capítulo #4**

En un lugar apartado de la civilización estaban una bella castaña y un niño rubio, ellos disfrutaban de unas largas vacaciones, sin saber que era lo que pasaba en su hogar.

Por el momento disfrutaban del sol y de la tranquilidad que les daba el lugar, a ella siempre le había gustado el campo, pero esta casa era genial, tenía una gran alberca con chapoteadero donde Fausto se sentía como pez en el agua con todos sus juguetes alrededor.

También tenía tres recámaras, una estancia bastante grande y una cocina enorme todo al estilo rústico, había rentado el lugar por un mes, ella esperaba no quedarse tanto tiempo ahí pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su vida en Londres, como nadie sabía donde estaba, ella se sentía libre y muy tranquila o al menos eso aparentaba.

Se sentaba en la orilla de la alberca con su computadora portátil y se ponía a escribir, mientras de reojo veía a su hijo como se divertía.

- Mami, cuando llega papi? – preguntó el niño de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No hijo, papi no va a venir, estas vacaciones son solo para nosotros, no te gusta la idea? – contestó la castaña.

- Lo que pasa es que lo extraño y quiero que venga, las vacaciones no son divertidas sin papi – le contestó Fausto en un tono triste.

- Hijo pero entiende, papi siempre tiene mucho trabajo y quien sabe si pueda venir. – contesto la castaña en un tono pacificador.

- Y si le mandamos una lechuza y le preguntamos? Por favor mami, quiero ver a mi papi – rogó el niño

- Esta bien hijo, vamos sal de la alberca y vamos a escribirle a tu papá – le dijo ella, sabía que no le podía negar nada a su hijo y no iba a empezar ahora, aunque eso le llevaría a la persona de la que huyo.

Se dirigieron a la estancia y tomaron un pedazo de pergamino, Fausto le quería escribir a su papá, por eso tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir.

_Papi,_

_Mi mami y yo estamos de vacaciones en una cabaña, pero te extraño mucho, por favor dime si puedes venir a alcanzarnos y estar con nosotros, por favor papi has lo posible por venir._

_Esperamos tu respuesta, mándala con la misma lechuza que te mandamos y mami te dirá donde estamos para que nos alcances._

_Te quiero._

_Fausto_

Al terminar de escribirla llamaron a la lechuza de Fausto y se la dieron para que le llegara a Draco.

Draco estaba en su departamento pensando como le iba a hacer para conseguir la información de los mortífagos, lo que tenía muy claro era que no iba a buscar a Pansy, eso le podría traer mucho problemas en su relación con Hermione y no iba a hacer nada que dañara mas la relación.

Se disponía a servirse un té cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana, cual fue su sorpresa cuando la abrió y vio que era la lechuza de Fausto, tomo el mensaje y lo leyó, solo sonrió y se apresuro a contestar el mensaje diciéndole a su hijo que si, que le gustaría reunirse con ellos y que le daba mucho gusto que le enviará el mensaje.

Después de escribir el mensaje para su hijo y regresando a la lechuza, escribió un mensaje para Harry, avisándole que había recibido noticias de su familia y que los iba a ver.

Se dispuso a hacer su maleta y esperar la contestación de su esposa y reunirse con ellos. Era lo único que el quería en ese momento estar con su familia, además de poder platicarle a Hermione todo lo que estaba pasando por el Ministerio y sobre la misión que le había encomendado Sirius, ella le podía ayudar a idear un plan, por algo ella era la mejor de Inteligencia.

Además de que podría aprovechar para aclararle algunas cosas de lo que paso aquella noche con Pansy, el día que ella los descubrió.

Terminó de hacer su maleta y escucho ruidos en la chimenea así que fue hacía ella, pensando que podía ser Hermione, así que corrió pero se llevo una sorpresa, porque la persona que acababa de entrar era ni mas ni menos que su padre, Lucius Malfoy en persona.

- Padre, a que debo el honor de tu visita – preguntó el rubio menor.

- Debo tener una razón específica para visita a mi único hijo? -

- No, pero siempre tienes algún motivo o algo que decirme cuando lo haces, padre. -

- Pues veo que me conoces, así que iré directo al punto - contesto Lucius.

- Soy todo oídos – dijo Draco.

- Talvez te hayas enterado que hay varias personas, tratando de revivir al Señor Obscuro?

- Si he oído algo, a que viene eso? -

- Pues resulta que me han buscado, pero tú sabes que yo ya no estoy metido en eso y vengo a pedir tu ayuda – dijo Lucius.

- Mi ayuda? Para que padre? -

- Resulta que quieren que yo sea su líder, es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda, vamos a detenerlos hijo, pero quiero que tu me ayudes avisándole a Potter lo que pasa, yo ya no quiero mas líos con el Lado Oscuro, tu sabes que he cambiado mucho y que ya no pienso como antes, la prueba esta en que acepte tu matrimonio con Hermione. –

- Si padre yo lo se, pero como estas tan seguro que ellos confiaran en ti, después de eso, la verdad es que yo también dudaría padre, digamos que tu fuiste el mas fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro, además yo ya me estoy yendo a unas vacaciones con mi familia. – contesto Draco.

- Hijo, necesito que confíes en mi esta vez, las cosas de verdad ya no son como antes y sino puedo confiar en ti, en quién, mira escucha, tu y yo seriamos como dobles agentes, toda la información que yo consiga, tu se la pasarías a Potter y con eso podríamos acabar para siempre con ese grupo. – le contó Lucius a su hijo – Que me dices hijo?.

- Padre, la verdad es que yo dudaría de todos, porque no lo piensas antes de mover las cosas en el Ministerio, tal vez puedas conseguir mas información y yo te ayudo con la investigación, me voy un par de semanas, pero en cuanto regrese lo platicamos y entonces veremos la mejor manera de acabar con el lado oscuro, como ves padre?

- Me parece muy buena idea hijo, ve con tu familia que buena falta te hace, ojalá todo se resuelva con Hermione, no me gusta verte así desde que no estas con ella, mientras tanto yo trataré de ganarme su confianza y tratar toda la información que tengan – contesto Lucius y dándole un abrazo a su hijo salió por la chimenea.

Draco miraba como se iba su padre, pero desconfiando de esa repentina actitud había algo en él que no le terminaba de gustar, pero esta vez estaba decidido a que acabaría con todos los mortífagos, aunque se llevara a su padre, tenían que caer todos, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que su mejor aliado en esos momentos para conseguir información era nadamás y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, su padre.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la lechuza de Fausto estaba parada en el balcón con una nota y una lata vieja, se acerco hasta ella y tomo la nota y la lata, la nota decía:

_Draco:_

_Esta lata se activará a los cinco minutos que tu la tomes, es un translador ella te llevara hasta donde estamos, por seguridad no te puedo decir donde estamos pero no te preocupes, esta programada._

_Hermione_

El corrió por su maleta y espero a que el translador se activara, se dispuso a ir con su familia. Cuando el translador se activo empezó a girar y de repente se encontró en un bosque, un precioso bosque, a lo lejos en una colina, se veía una cabaña se imagino que era ahí donde estaba su familia y empezó a caminar hacía allá.

Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta y lo que vio cuando le abrieron fue lo mas maravilloso que había visto, ahí estaban su esposa y si hijo el cual corrió para recibirlo.

- Papi, llegaste, porque te tardaste tanto en llegar? – preguntó el niño.

- Pues porque tuve que hacer mi maleta y como no sabía a donde iba tuve que empacar diferentes cosas. – contestó el rubio, abrazando y cargando a su hijo.

- Que bueno que estas aquí, ven vamos a la alberca para que veas lo que aprendí – le dijo el niño jalándolo hacía afuera.

- Espera, voy a saludar a mami, ahorita te alcanzo – dijo el Slytherin yendo hacía donde estaba parada su esposa.

Tanto tiempo sin verla lo estaba matando y ahora que la tenía tan cerca no sabía que hacer.

- Hola Mia, gracias por invitarme – le dijo Draco dirigiéndose hacía Hermione.

- Hola Draco, lo hice por mi hijo el quería que vinieras y no podía negarle eso – le contestó la castaña.

- Pues muchas gracias – contestó Draco un poco decepcionado por la contestación de la castaña y dándose la vuelta fue hacía donde estaba su hijo.

- De nada Draco, de nada – murmuró ella.

Así pasaron el día ella trabajando en un libro que estaba escribiendo y Draco con Fausto a veces en la alberca, otras en el jardín jugando con los dragones que él le había dado en su cumpleaños pasado, los cuales eran sus juguetes preferidos.

Hermione los veía de reojo, pero especialmente a Draco, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía así, que no lo admiraba, ella lo amaba y mucho.

Draco también la observaba cuando ella no se daba cuenta, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle tantas cosas, empezando por el hechizo que le hizo Pansy aquel día y después el plan de Potter y su primo, solo esperaba tener tiempo para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto de regreso a la ciudad, en una casa algo vieja, estaban reunidas algunas personas, todos vestidos de negro y alrededor de una mesa, estaban planeando su primer ataque.

- Lucius, como ves? Cres que podremos contar con tu hijo para el nuevo movimiento? – preguntó una de las personas.

- Pues no lo se, ahorita esta de viaje, realmente no tuve mucho tiempo de hablar con él, pero no te preocupes, yo se la manera de convencerlo, eso déjamelo a mi. – contesto el rubio.

- Bien Lucius, como siempre debes de imponerte. Por cierto que ha pasado con tu adorada nuera sangre-sucia? – pregunto otro de los hombres.

- Pues ahorita por lo menos no la tengo que aguantar, hace dos años que mi hijo no esta con ella y no sabes que felicidad, porque eso de estar fingiendo todo el tiempo, no es lo mío, maldita sangre-sucia, solo vino a arruinarle la vida a mi hijo, pero eso va a cambiar – contesto Lucius, escupiendo las palabras y arrogante como solo el podía serlo.

- Me parece muy bien mi querido Lucius, ahora sigamos con el plan para el inicio de la limpieza de la sangre – dijo el hombre que había estado callado.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de ahora en adelante, las cosas van a cambiar un poco, le estoy dando un giro medio inesperado a la historia, pero le quiero meter un poco mas de misterio, espero que les guste, en todo caso se aceptan sugerencias y bueno diganme sinceramente si les gusto el cambio.**

Los dejo, no sin antes agradecer a todas mis lectoras, espero que no ne abandonen como lo hice yo.

Les mando un abrazo y un gran beso.


	5. Aviso

Hola a todos,

Perdon por demorar tanto en subir algo, de verdad lo siento, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y como ya les comente a algunas tengo un pequeñito de 7 años y a veces no me da mucho tiempo para escribir.

Ahora por otro lado, se me acaba de tronar el disco duro de mi computadora y ya tenia bastante avanzado el capitulo, por lo que lo tendre que reescribir, el disco duro no tiene compostura y ya se imaginaran.

Mi computadora estara lista en unas dos semanas, empezare a reescribir el capitulo a ratitos en la computadora de la oficina, por lo que tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias por su confianza y su espera, espero que no se molesten y sigan leyendo mi historia.

Espero verlos pronto.

Orian.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola mis lectores, estoy de regreso, despues de que mi computadora fallo y el cumpleaños de mi hijo, realmente no tenia mucho tiempo de escribir, ahora les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo #5**

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia, dos hombres se encontraban en el despacho del mayor de ellos platicando sobre los acontecimientos de esa semana.

- Harry, me preocupa que Draco haya decidido irse con Hermione y que si lo siguieron.

- Padrino, yo no me preocuparía, te puedo asegurar que Draco ni siquiera sabe a donde va, Hermione es muy precavida en ese sentido, tú deberías de saberlo, no por algo es nuestra mejor estratega. – contesto Harry muy seguro.

- Pues si, en eso tienes razón, pero ahora lo que debemos empezar a ver es como vamos a acabar con ese grupo de mortífagos que se esta formando. – dijo Sirius cambiando de tema – Sin Draco por el momento por aquí como vamos a conseguir información.

- Seguiremos investigando con todos nuestros contactos, supongo que estarán un poco callados por el momento por temor, pero debemos hacerlos confiar, además ahora que Draco esta con Hermione, seguro que algo se les ocurrirá. – contesto el ojiverde.

- En eso tienes razón, vamos a ponernos a trabajar y tratar de averiguar lo más que podamos mientras ellos regresan, aunque creo que necesitaremos refuerzos. – comento Sirius.

- Refuerzos?? No entiendo – dijo Harry viendo a su padrino.

- Si, mira este asunto no lo podemos hacer tan público todavía, no queremos fuga de información, así que tendremos que trabajar por nuestro lado y con ayuda de los amigos, que te parece – dijo Sirius.

- Esa me parece muy buena idea, creo que le hablare a Ron y le contare, Ginny también nos podría ayudar, aunque no me gustaría involucrarla mucho, tú sabes. – comento Harry algo preocupado.

- Tu tienes la decisión de a quién quieres para esta misión, por lo pronto ya tenemos a Draco trabajando y pues supongo que a Mione también, pero los demás tu decides, solo avísame de tu decisión – dijo Sirius, dando a entender que se terminaba la reunión.

- Esta bien jefe, yo te aviso en cuanto tenga a los elegidos, por el momento iré a hablar con Ron – dijo Harry, dándole la espalda a su padrino para salir del despacho.

- Solo recuerda que esto se debe manejar en completa discreción – dijo Sirius, tratando de que Harry lo escuchará.

Harry solo levanto la mano en señal de entendimiento y salió del despacho de Sirius, para ir a buscar a Ron a su entrenamiento.

En la casa vieja, se estaban reuniendo varios personajes obscuros y de mala facha, iban apareciendo uno a uno en la gran sala, todo estaba cubierto con telas y por las ventanas apenas si entraba luz, algunas estaban rotas y las que quedaban estaban llenas de mugre, además de que las cortinas que colgaban estaban hechas jirones, todos se fueron acercando hasta un gran salón que parecía hecho para fiestas, en su tiempo de esplendor de la casona, pero ahora sólo serviría para reuniones de mortífagos.

- Compañeros, nos hemos reunido por una sola razón, el exterminio de los sangre-sucia y la purificación de la sangre, para continuar con el legado del Señor Oscuro, que aunque ya no esta con nosotros, gracias al mestizo Potter, pero eso cambiara de ahora en adelante. – dijo el que parecía el líder.

- Siiiiiiii!! - Bravo!!!! – Acabemos con los sangre-sucia!!!! – Se escuchaba por todo el salón.

Nott levanto un brazo y todos callaron inmediatamente.

- Y quién más para llevar este movimiento que nuestro querido amigo y mas fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro. Lucius Malfoy -

Todos rompieron en aplausos y vivas para el Gran Lucius, lo que no sabían es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Lucius, él ya no era el mismo de cuando vivía el Señor Tenebroso.

Si Lucius había cambiado y la verdad es que le gustaba su vida como era, con su hijo feliz, ahora que probablemente se reconciliara con su esposa y sobretodo por el amor que le tenía a su nieto.

Y no olvidar a Narcissa, ella lo había ayudado mucho a cambiar y no pensaba defraudarla.

- Amigos, compañeros – empezó a decir Lucius – ahora que nos hemos reunido para restablecer el orden en el Mundo Mágico, vendrán cosas mejores y sobretodo una mejor vida para nosotros. Tenemos grandes planes para todos, pero todo con tiempo, necesitamos que estén atentos a nuestros llamados, cada uno de ustedes tendrá un papel importante en todo esto, pero por favor no se desesperen y empiecen a actuar por su cuenta, queremos que todo tenga un motivo y un porque, atacaremos puntos estratégicos y vulnerables, pero todo con tiempo, ahora pueden retirarse y esperen nuestro llamado – termino Lucius.

Todos aplaudieron al nuevo líder de los mortígafos y se fueron retirando, quedando solamente tres personas en el Gran Salón.

- Papi, papi, ven mira lo que encontré, que es esto??? – le gritaba Fausto a su padre.

- Que es que pequeño? - preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hijo.

- Esto papá, mira esta subiendo por el tronco del árbol? – peguntó el pequeño rubio tratando de agarrar eso que estaba en el árbol con uno de sus deditos.

- Pues eso hijo de llama caracol, y viven en lugares como este, húmedo y con mucha vegetación, se alimentan de las hojas, su caparazón es duro, es como si tuvieran una casa rodante que siempre va con ellos – le explicó el rubio mayor con mucha paciencia a su hijo.

Draco cargo a su hijo y camino hasta donde estaba Hermione, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos observando a su familia, si su familia, ahora sabía que no quería perder a su esposo y haría todo para que estuvieran juntos otra vez. Cuando los vio en esa situación lo supo.

Draco y Fausto se acercaron hasta donde estaba Hermione, pero ella no los había visto por lo que cuando Fausto le llamo, ella pego un brinco del susto.

- Mami -

- Ayyyy me espantaste hijo, estaba distraída no los vi venir – contesto Hermione levantándose de donde estaba.

- Jajajaja, pues donde andas Mia, si te asustamos perdónanos por favor, verdad hijo? - dijo Draco volteando a ver a su hijo y los dos haciendo cara de perrito arrepentido.

- Que lindos se ven así, esta bien no fue para tanto – contesto Hermione y agachándose a cargar a Fausto quién estaba bostezando – Es hora de tu siesta explorador, vamos a tu cuarto para que descanses un rato y después comamos todos juntos – le dijo la castaña a su hijo, y camino hacía el cuarto de él.

Draco se quedo parado donde había estado con su hijo, viendo como se alejaban las dos personas a las que amaba en este mundo.

- Papi, no vienes? – la voz de su hijo lo trajo a la realidad.

- Si hijo ahí voy – contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Hermione al verlo así sintió como una carga de electricidad recorría su cuerpo, esa sonrisa, de la que se había enamorado unos años atrás, esa sonrisa que solo le daba a ella cuando nadie lo veía, esa sonrisa que extrañaba y que amaba.

Sintió como una manita le volteaba la cara y le decía si ya se iban, ella despertó de su recuerdo y solo sonrió a su hijo.

Draco iba atrás de ellos viendo como se movía al caminar su esposa y pensando cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto había extrañado su olor, su compañía, en si toda ella, no paso desapercibo por el rubio como ella lo veía, el estaba seguro que ella todavía lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla.

Llegaron al cuarto de Fausto y cuando llegaron él ya estaba dormido, se había quedado en los brazos de su mamá (admiro esa capacidad de los niños de dormirse en tres segundos), Hermione lo acostó, lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Draco se acerco a ella mientras arropaba a su hijo y mientras ella se agachaba a darle un beso al niño en la frente, él la abrazo por la cintura, quedando muy pegados.

Hermione sintió las manos de su esposo rodeándole la cintura y se puso tensa, no sabía que hacer, por un lado todavía estaba muy enojada con él, pero por otro lo quería de nuevo en su vida.

- Mia, no estés tensa, no sabes como extrañe tu cuerpo cerca del mío – le susurro Draco muy cerca de su oído – creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

- Si, Draco, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, pero no va a ser en la recámara de Fausto, por que no bajamos a la sala y platicamos lo que tenemos pendiente – contesto la castaña, separándose del abrazo de su esposo y caminando hacía la puerta, que por cierto la había inquietado y en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que quitarle la ropa a su marido y hacer el amor con él, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentía, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con Draco y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, no podía posponer mas esa platica.

- Mia, espera – dijo Draco tomándola de la mano antes de que saliera de la recámara, provocándole otra corriente eléctrica a la castaña – vamos juntos – fue lo único que pudo decir Draco ya que él también había sentido la misma corriente cuando tomo su mano.

- Vamos, entonces – contesto Hermione muy segura aunque con un nudo en la garganta, se soltó de la mano de Draco y empezó a caminar hacía la sala.

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban uno frente al otro en la sala, en silencio, ella no sabía que decir y no sabía como empezar, por lo que se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo.

- Mia, no se por donde comenzar, esto es muy extraño para mi – comenzó a decir Draco.

- Pues porque no tratas de empezar por el principio, como es que te involucraste con Pansy – le recriminó la castaña.

- Yo nunca tuve nada que ver con ella Mia, entiéndelo por favor, ella puso algo en mi bebida esa noche, además mientras estaba con ella solo te veía a ti, no se que paso, de verdad Mia créeme, yo nunca quise hacerlo, cuando te ví en la puerta gritándome me di cuenta que no eras tu y que algo había pasado, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mi ropa y salir tras de ti, pero que el daño ya estaba hecho. – empezó a explicar Draco.

- Si pero cuando le pregunte a Blaise como les había ido la noche anterior, él me dijo que no había estado contigo, que paso? – preguntó la castaña.

- Pero si estuve con Blaise, de verdad Mia, no se porque el te dijo eso. – contesto Draco.

- Hasta que hora estuviste con el? – volvió a preguntar la castaña.

- Pues como hasta las 10 mas o menos, no me quede mucho tiempo porque teníamos el compromiso con mis padres – contestó el rubio con mucha naturalidad.

- Pero entonces a que hora crees que llegaste a casa ese día? – le dijo la castaña.

- Pues temprano, no se como a las 10:15, después de que salí de casa de Blaise, un momento, no llegue a esa hora verdad?- dijo Draco muy confundido.

- No, llegaste casi a las 4 de la mañana y bastante despeinado para mi gusto, como si te hubieras ido a revolcar con alguien. – dijo la castaña bastante enojada. – pero con lo que me estas diciendo, talvez todo haya sido una trampa, pero de quien?.

- Pues no se Mia, pero lo voy a averiguar, porque yo no he hecho nada malo, te prometo que todo esto se tiene que aclarar, pero quiero que confíes en mi y que juntos tratemos de resolver esto, no podría estar mas tiempo sin ti. – le pidió Draco a su esposa.

- Esta bien Draco, te ayudare a descubrir que paso hace dos años en casa de tus papas y lo tendremos que descubrir. – contesto la castaña.

- Pero tengo que decirte otra cosa, Sirius y Harry me pidieron que les ayude a descubrir quien esta detrás de la nueva reunión de los mortífagos y quieren que me involucre con ellos. – le empezó a decir Draco.

- Pero crees que sea buena idea que tu te involucres con ellos, después de todo tu te casaste con… bueno conmigo. – le dijo Hermione.

- Se supone que ya no estoy contigo y tendríamos que hacerles creer que seguimos separados, además mi padre me busco y el esta dentro del grupo, pero te necesito conmigo, tenemos que hacerlo juntos, por favor Mia, tenemos que destruirlos para siempre. – explico Draco.

- Esta bien, vamos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones y creo que tratando de destruir a los mortífagos, encontraremos las respuestas de lo que paso hace dos años. – le dijo Hermione a su esposo, pero al mismo tiempo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de la boca.

Hermione quería creer en Draco y lo extrañaba demasiado como para no aprovechar esos momentos a solas con él, tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido y también planear el fin del lado oscuro. Se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida, ya decidiría que hacer por la noche con Draco, ella ya no quería pasr una noche más sin compartirla con su amado esposo.

**Espero que realmente les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, cuidense y ya empece el siguiente capitulo, espero subirlo muy pronto. Un abrazo para todos.**


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo #6

En la vieja casona donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones del nuevo grupo de mortífagos estaban tres personas sentadas en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, estaban discutiendo el futuro del grupo.

- Pansy, me da mucho gusto que todavía sigas con nuestros ideales, tengo entendido que has estado trabajando clandestinamente con todo este asunto de los mortífagos y que te has encargado de encontrar y reunir a todos los que han estado prófugos – dijo el único hombre de la sala.

- Efectivamente, he estado moviendo algunos hilos para que esto resulte y por fin podamos erradicar a todos los sangres sucias del Mundo Mágico – contesto la morena con un gran aire de superioridad.

- Eso me parece bien, aunque creo que tendrás que ponerme al tanto de todo lo que has estado haciendo durante este tiempo – contesto el hombre.

- Pues si, pero porque todavía no confío en ti plenamente, después de todo tu nuera es una sangre sucia – comento Pansy.

- Pansy no deberías juzgar de esa manera tan cruel a nuestro líder, a pesar de todo él esta aquí y esta aceptando dirigir la rebelión – dijo la otra mujer en un tono de reproche hacía Pansy.

- No lo juzgo simplemente siento que él tendrá que demostrar que realmente esta de nuestro lado y no solo va a luchar a su conveniencia.

- Esa es una buena pregunta Pansy – dijo Lucius con toda la paciencia y calma que se espera de un buen Malfoy, ellos no demuestran sus sentimientos y son fríos.

- No tienes porque justificarte con ella Lucius, creo que es una niña caprichosa que no acepta como están las cosas – comentó la otra mujer.

- Ahora resulta que soy caprichosa, cuando soy la única en esta sala que sigue con nuestros ideales, todos se hicieron a un lado cuando el Mago Tenebroso murió, nadie se atrevió a desafiar al Ministerio, pero yo, yo si he estado al pie del cañón, creo que nadie ha hecho nada – dijo Pansy casi gritando.

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, si lo estas haciendo es precisamente por eso, para tu conveniencia, tal como lo acabas de decir, estas celosa y quieres ganar a como de lugar y eso nos puede llevar al fracaso de todo esto, así que te voy a pedir que te quedes tranquila y no muevas un dedo hasta que todo este plenamente planificado – le dijo el rubio mayor con una voz que hubiera congelado hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.

- Lucius tiene razón Pansy y si no quieres tener un castigo por esa actitud, te recomiendo que te retires y no hagas locuras, ya les llamaremos – dijo la mujer empujando a Pansy hacía la salida.

- Me voy pero esto no se queda así, todos los sangre sucia deben desaparecer y yo me encargare de eso, adiós, hasta la próxima – diciendo esto desapareció.

Cuando se quedaron solos.

- Que vamos a hacer con Pansy, puede descubrirme en cualquier momento, tendré que hacer algo para que realmente confié en mí y podamos terminar con todo esto – dijo Lucius.

- Lo se amor, y también se que todo esto lo haces por Draco, porque él merece ser feliz, sin todo ese odio de antes. – dijo Narcisa y abrazo a Lucius – ahora vayámonos tenemos muchas cosas en que pensar.

Se tomaron las manos y desaparecieron del lugar.

­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cabaña a muchos kilómetros de ahí y sin saber lo que se estaba planeando, estaba una familia ya lista para irse a dormir.

- Fausto, ya es hora de dormir, recuerda que mañana vamos a ir a acampar al bosque y tenemos que salir al alba para que nos rinda el día.

- Mamá que es el alba – preguntó el niño rubio.

- El alba es cuando amanece, cuando sabemos que ya es de día sin embargo el cielo aún esta oscuro – explicó el rubio mayor que se encontraba en el comedor.

- Tu papá tiene razón, así que a dormir, vete a poner el pijama, yo subo en 5 minutos, y no quiero que estés jugando.

Cuando la pareja se quedo sola, se hizo un silencio que podría haber sido cortado con unas tijeras, hasta que el rubio hablo,

- Mia, me voy a dormir, no soy muy bueno para levantarme al alba y no quiero andas somnoliento mañana - dijo y se encamino hacía la sala.

- Draco …. Espera – dijo Hermione.

- Si dime, soy todo tuyo – bromeo el rubio.

- Precisamente – dijo la castaña ruborizándose un poco al decirlo, ya que no sabia como decirle a su esposo que ya no necesitaba dormir en el sillón de la sala.

- Precisamente que Mia? Que no me levanto al alba? – preguntó Draco.

- No, es que dijiste que eras todo mío, y eso es precisamente lo que quiero, que seas mío – dijo Hermione muy seria y con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

- Soy todo tuyo ahora y siempre, me da gusto que lo dijeras, no sabía como pedírtelo, se que sigues molesta conmigo y no te culpo, talvez yo estaría en la misma situación, pero aho… - sin embargo no pudo continuar porque Hermione se había acercado a él mientras el daba su discurso y ahora lo besaba muy despacio en la boca.

- Vamos a dormir a Fausto?? – pregunto la castaña en un tono muy coqueto.

- Vamos a donde tu quieras – contesto el rubio, agarro a su esposa por la cintura y la jalo hacia él, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, hacia mucho tiempo que Hermione no tenía esos detalles con él, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación del niño.

Cuando llegaron Fausto ya iba en el quinto sueño, solo lo arroparon y le dieron un beso cada uno.

Salieron de ahí tomados de la mano y Hermione lo jaló hacía la que era la habitación principal, que era donde ella dormía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fue a buscar a Ron y le contó de los planes para descubrir el plan de los mortífagos, claro que Ron acepto gustoso, hacía mucho que no tenía participación en algo tan emocionante, ya que el era jugador de quiditch y de los mejores.

Después de hablar con Ron y que él aceptara, se dirigió a su casa, donde lo esperaba su prometida, ya que a pesar de que todavía no se casaban, vivían juntos desde hacía un par de años.

Se sentó a cenar con Ginny y le platico todo lo que había estado hablando con Sirius y con Ron, también le contó que Draco había ido a buscar a Hermione y que probablemente se reconciliaran, además de que Hermione era una pieza clave para revelar los secretos de los mortífagos.

- Entonces que te parece? – preguntó Harry.

- Pues me parece estupendo, vamos a trabajar juntos como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts – contesto una muy entusiasmada Ginny – y también me da gusto que finalmente Draco haya hecho algo de provecho, se tardo mucho en ir a buscar a Mione.

- Si tienes razón, Draco para ser tan inteligente, le fallo con Mione – le contesto Harry volviendo al tema de los mortífagos - por supuesto que no todo va a ser fácil, te voy a pedir que si ves que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles te iras y te pondrás a salvo. – dijo Harry muy serio.

- Pero Harry nada va a pasarme.

- Pero nada, prométemelo.

- Si te lo prometo, ahora vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cissa, tengo que hacer algo para advertirle a mi hijo que esta en peligro, una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Si, Lucius, lo se, ahora empiezo a entender lo que paso ese día de nuestro aniversario, cuando Draco y Mione se pelearon, esa bruja planeo todo.

- Si, Cissa, ahora lo mas importante es hablar con Draco para planear lo del derrocamiento de todos los mortífagos y que a la enferma de Pansy la encierren en Azkaban para siempre. – dijo Lucius, pero esta vez estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

- Pues tendremos que esperar a que vuelva de sus vacaciones con Mione, por el momento tendremos que dar largas al grupo para empezar a atacar.

- Tienes razón, como siempre mi bella y amada esposa, ahora lo único que me apetece es llevarte a la cama – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa coqueta, que solo Narcissa conocía.

- Vamos amor, yo lo deseo también – contesto la rubia y se encamino a las escaleras.

- Voy detrás de ti cariño -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maldito Lucius, me ato las manos, no puedo buscar a Draco y acabar con la vida de la sangre sucia, el se imagina lo que paso hace dos años y no me conviene que se entere – decía Pansy en su habitación, pero obviamente hablaba con ella misma.

Estaba con esos pensamientos cuando se escucho un tronido en la chimenea.

- Que haces aquí??, no se supone que estas siguiendo a Draco? – pregunto Pansy algo molesta.

- Pues si, debería, pero se desapareció hace dos días y no hay no luces de él, lo he estado esperando estos días a la entrada del Ministerio y no lo he visto, parece ser que lo enviaron a una misión muy importante y secreta, porque solo su jefe lo sabe, nadie sabe nada de él, entre a su departamento hace un rato y tampoco esta ahí, pero se ve que preparo una maleta y salió de viaje. – contesto el hombrecito.

- Pues vete ahora mismo e investiga donde puede estar, tienes que encontrarlo, es de vital importancia que sepamos donde esta – gritó una furiosa Pansy.

- Así lo haré, no se preocupe lo encontraré – contesto el hombre y haciendo una reverencia se retiro del lugar.

- Aaaaargggh – gritó Pansy con toda su furia contenida – tienes que aparecer, vas a ser mío, te juro que vas a ser mío – sentencio antes de retirarse a su habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Ministerio estaba todo muy tranquilo, ya que todos se habían retirado a sus casas, pero todavía se podía ver una luz al fondo del 5to piso, donde se encontraba el departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- Aún no entiendo quién me pudo enviar este pergamino, sobretodo porque es muy comprometedor y delata muchas cosas del grupo de los mortífagos. – decía un hombre sentado en el escritorio de esa oficina

El había recibido ese mensaje una hora atrás cuando ya iba casi de salida, había llegado vía lechuza, es por eso que seguía en su oficina tratando de descifrar que quería decir ese mensaje.

- Ya es muy tarde, mañana se lo mostraré a Harry para juntos tratar de descifrarlo, como nos haces falta Hermione – pensó el moreno, se levantó del sillón, guardo el pergamino en una de sus bolsas de su capa y salió de la oficina, dejando todo a oscuras.


End file.
